


오늘이 지나고 나면

by android_syndrome



Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lee Donghae/Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Voyeurism, fluff at the end, yes we do that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_syndrome/pseuds/android_syndrome
Summary: Donghae brings Hyukjae to his apartment again, the place where everything started. They are ready to fuck their brains out, and Donghae's girlfriend is ready to watch the show from the first row. The thing is... will they be able to keep their feelings away and just enjoy the moment?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	오늘이 지나고 나면

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvesper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvesper/gifts).



> Hello! This is it, the end of the series.
> 
> Writing this took longer than I expected, but it's finally ready. Thank you to everybody that left comments and kudos on the other three parts, I hope this last one is good enough for you.
> 
> (Forgive me, again, if there's any grammar mistake)

After finishing recording their new music video, Donghae and Hyukjae's producer dropped them at Donghae's apartment complex. It was very late at night when they greeted the concierge at the front door and Donghae stepped into the elevator with Hyukjae following him behind. Donghae turned around to face the door and looked at Hyukjae standing next to him, his hands on his back pockets, and the memories of their encounter at the elevator in the SM building came back to his head. He felt the urge to press Hyukjae against the wall and kiss him, but when he moved closer to him he noticed that Hyukjae was biting his lips, looking like something was worrying him.

—Hyukkie, are you OK? —Donghae asked, touching his friend's arm.

Hyukjae just nodded, and before Donghae could ask him anything else, the elevator doors opened. Hyukjae stepped out and started walking through the hallway, heading to the front door of Donghae's apartment.

When they got in, they silently took their shoes off and walked over to the living room. This was it: the moment both of them were waiting for. Hyukjae was the one who started everything, but now he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. His head was full of doubt. What if they were wrong at doing this? What if Donghae's girlfriend didn't want him there? Maybe she was joking when she said she agreed with him sleeping with Donghae… he was her boyfriend, after all. And more important, what if Donghae changed his mind?

The sound of Donghae leaving his keys and his cellphone over the kitchen counter shook him from his thoughts.

—Make yourself comfortable —Donghae said, gesturing towards the sofa—. Do you want something to drink?

—No, thanks. I'm fine… Where's your girlfriend? —Hyukjae asked, taking his jacket off and sitting on the sofa. He looked around the apartment, but there was no sign of her.

Donghae took a seat next to Hyukjae and saw that he was trying to steady his shaky hands on his lap. He slowly grabbed one of them and interwined their fingers.

—I don't know, she's probably at some friend's.

—Sh-should we wait for her? 

—But I can't wait anymore, I need to have you… —Donghae answered, caressing Hyukjae's cheek with his free hand. He leaned closer and tried to kiss him, but Hyukjae looked away.

—B-but what if she gets mad? I don't want to ruin your relationship, Hae.

—She won't get mad, I promise. I already told you she has no problem with this. I mean… I'm pretty sure she has been fantasizing about it for months now…

—And what about us? What will happen between us after this?

Hyukjae turned his head and looked at Donghae straight in the eyes, searching for an answer. The last thing he wanted was to get his feelings involved, but the thought of something bad happening to their friendship terrified him even more than ruining Donghae's relationship. In Hyukjae's mind, taking _whatever they had at this point_ to a new level implied risking a lot of things, including the bond that they had since they were innocent and inexperienced teenagers. Fooling around was okay, but having sex (like, _real_ sex) was way different.

—You're thinking too much, Hyukkie —Donghae smiled fondly at him—. We haven't done anything yet and you are already thinking about what will happen after…

Hyukjae sighed, still not content with his friend's answer.

—I don't want to lose you, Hae. You're my best friend, I can't survive without you.

Donghae felt his stomach drop with Hyukjae's words. He let go of his friend's hand and gave him a big hug instead, smelling Hyukjae's scent and feeling his soft hair against his cheek.

—You will never lose me, fool —Donghae spoke, hugging Hyukjae even tigher—. Never. Don't even think about us getting apart, we'll be friends forever.

Hyukjae sighed in Donghae's arms. He had no idea why he was acting so sensitive, especially after everything they had done together already. It seemed like all that self-confidence that he had that morning had vanished as soon as he stepped into Donghae's apartment.

—Sorry for being so dramatic, I think I killed the mood for tonight —Hyukjae apologized, turning his head and placing a small kiss on Donghae's neck.

Donghae laughed sweetly as they let go of each other's arms.

—Do you want to leave? I can take you home —he asked, moving Hyukjae's fringe that was covering his pretty eyes.

Hyukjae looked at him with a shy smile. He was feeling better now that he managed to express his doubts to his best friend, even if they weren't sure about where this was going to take them. He took a deep breath and spoke.

—I want to stay with you.

—That means I can finally kiss you?

Hyukjae nodded and Donghae slowly leaned onto him, noticing how Hyukjae closed his eyes waiting for him to connect their mouths. Tonight he didn't want to rush in, so he chose to run his tongue over Hyukjae's shiny lips, sucking on them and tasting his strawberry lip balm. When he started biting him softly, trying to turn his lips even more red and plump, he felt Hyukjae shivering and grabbing a hold of his t-shirt.

—Relax, Hyukkie —Donghae whispered against his mouth, grabbing Hyukjae's arms and placing them around his neck—. Just say the words and I'll stop.

—No, don't stop. Please.

Donghae pressed their mouths together again, this time using his tongue to make Hyukjae open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He slowly leaned back on the sofa with his hands on Hyukjae's waist, helping him sit comfortably over his lap. He felt how fast Hyukjae's heart was beating against his chest and tried to soothe him out by moving his hands under his t-shirt and caressing his back. Hyukjae whined in Donghae's mouth, lost in the feeling of his gentle touch. He was enjoying this soft side of Donghae that he hadn't had the chance to experience in their past encounters, all of them driven by pure lust.

Donghae broke the kiss and tilted Hyukjae's head to the side to leave small kisses all over his neck until he reached his ear and sucked on it. Hyukjae tightened his grip around Donghae's broad shoulders and started moving back and forth on his lap, desperate to feel him even closer. Between kisses and bites they stripped to their underwear and started running their hands all over each other's bodies, feeling how hot their skins were.

Hyukjae's dick was already half hard when he decided to take control of the situation. He got up from Donghae's lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs, noticing how he was also in a state similar as his. Donghae reached back and grabbed the headrest of the sofa when he looked down into Hyukjae's hungry eyes, guessing what his intentions were. Hyukjae leaned in, wrapping his arms around Donghae's legs, and pressed his hot mouth against his clothed cock. He pulled his tongue out and licked from his balls to the tip, sucking right over it and making Donghae whine.

—I learned that trick from your talented girlfriend —Hyukjae said proudly, pulling Donghae's underwear down—. I want you to come in my mouth.

—Mmmm, where did your shyness go? —Donghae asked, throwing his head back.

Instead of giving Donghae an answer, Hyukjae grabbed his cock and licked it from the base, reaching the tip and wrapping his lips around it, quickly sliding it inside his hot mouth. Donghae took a look at his lap, watching how Hyukjae bobbed his head up and down and tried his best to swallow him as deep as he could. He loved how Hyukjae's plump and rosy lips looked around his cock. He moaned and slid his hand through Hyukjae's hair, helping him move his head as he continued sucking him off. Donghae was getting close to his release when he heard the front door opening and pulled up Hyukjae from his cock.

—What is it? —Hyukjae asked, confused. He rested his head on Donghae's leg and grabbed his cock to jerk him off, without even noticing his girlfriend coming in and walking over to the sofa.

—Oh, so we're doing this now? —she suddenly spoke from behind Donghae, reaching her hand to stroke his scalp and taking a peek at what was going on in his lap.

—Hello, love. Where were you? —Donghae asked casually, looking up at her.

—I was at Leeteuk's, he needed help moving some furniture. Are you guys having fun? Can I join?

—You said you only wanted to watch —Donghae reminded her.

—I know, but I want to give Hyukkie some support.

—Go ahead then.

She let go of Donghae's head and walked around the sofa to kneel behind Hyukjae, resting her head on his shoulder. Next thing Hyukjae felt was a pair of lips on his cheek and a hand on his chest.

—What where you doing to my boyfriend? —she asked him softly near his ear, pinching one of his nipples.

—I was s-sucking him off… —Hyukjae answered, without letting go of Donghae's cock.

—Then keep going, don't leave him waiting…

Hyukjae lowered his head and took Donghae's dick in his mouth again, feeling a soft hand on his neck helping him go even deeper than before. He loved sucking Donghae's thick cock and feeling how heavy it was against his tongue. Donghae watched in ecstasy how his friend gagged around his dick, as if he was trying to make it go down his throat, with the help of his girlfriend who was attentively looking at Hyukjae's mouth.

—God, Hyukjae, your lips were made for sucking cock —she praised him, getting a moan in return—. C'mon, darling. Make him cum.

Donghae grabbed the headrest and started moving his hips up, thrusting into Hyukjae's mouth. He was really close again, and it only took a couple of seconds and a hand stroking his balls to cum down his friend's throat with a growl. Hyukjae swallowed everything and smeared his lips on the tip, getting them shiny and sticky with cum. He turned his head and looked at Donghae's girlfriend with a playful smile; his makeup, that the stylists carefully put on him that morning, was already all smeared off. She leaned on and kissed him, tasting her boyfriend on his delicious mouth. Hyukjae whined as she hungrily bit his lower lip while looking up at Donghae. Then she let go of Hyukjae's mouth and gave him an small kiss on his cheek.

—What if we move to the bed? —she asked.

Donghae helped them get up and slipped out of his underwear on their way to the bedroom. He wrapped his arm around Hyukjae's waist and sat on the bed with him on top, just like they were at the sofa moments before. In the meantime, his girlfriend took her dress off and took a seat at the sofa next to the bed, all ready to enjoy the show.

The two friends started making out on the bed, and Hyukjae took the chance to rub his still clothed hard cock on Donghae's stomach, seeking for some release. At this point he didn't care about spilling his cum inside his underwear like a teenager. He felt Donghae groping his ass with one hand and dragging his nails down his back with the other, making him moan and grind harder on his lap. Donghae broke the kiss and licked a long stripe on Hyukjae's neck, going lower until he reached one if his nipples and sucked it into his mouth.

—Ughhh, Donghae… —Hyukjae sighed, grabbing his hair.

—You're so sensitive here, I noticed it the first night —Donghae whispered, pinching the other nipple with his fingers.

—P-please, fuck me… I've been waiting all day…

Donghae laughed at how desperate his friend was. He decided to play with Hyukjae for a little bit, taking revenge on how much he made him beg the first night they slept together. He moved his head up and slowly spoke while pressing kisses on Hyukjae's neck.

—And how do you want me to fuck you, exactly? You have to be more specific…

—D-donghae… don't be like that! —Hyukjae whined and slapped Donghae's chest.

—Be like what? Don't tell me you got shy again...

—Please…

—Tell me… Tell me and I'll do anything you say, baby…

Hyukjae melted with Donghae's words and rested his head on his shoulder, his mouth closer to his ear. He was usually very vocal in bed but now he was embarrased of telling Donghae all the dirty things that he was imagining inside his head.

—I need you to f-finger me first… then y-you can f-fuck me… —Hyukjae struggled to speak as Donghae gripped his ass harder, moving him back and forth on his lap— I want to take it… on my hands and knees… I want to f-feel your cock deep i-inside, splitting me i-in half…

—And after that?

—T-then you can use me as you please…

—I got you —Donghae's girlfriend spoke from the sofa, getting up to grab a condom and a small bottle of lube from her bedside table. She handed them to Donghae and placed a knee on the bed to lean closer to Hyukjae and steal a kiss from him.

—Go back to your seat, lady —Donghae scolded her, slapping her ass.

—Don't get jealous! —she answered between giggles as she sat down on the sofa again.

Donghae placed the condom and lube on the bed next to him and focused on his friend again. He was ready to do exactly what he asked, and maybe a little more. He grabbed Hyukjae's face and kissed him again, moving his hand down his ass to brush his entrance with his fingers, pressing two of them through the fabric of his underwear, trying to push them inside. Hyukjae moaned hard, desperate to feel his friend's thick fingers stretching him open.

—Hands and knees —Donghae ordered him, groping his ass and getting him off his lap.

Hyukjae positioned himself on the bed and soon he felt Donghae's hands running through his legs and ass until they reached the hem of his underwear and dragged it down to his knees. Hyukjae' cheeks turned red, ashamed of being exposed like that for the first time in front of his best friend and girlfriend. He let out a small whine and tried to hide his face between his arms.

—It's okay, don't be embarrased —Donghae soothed him, caressing his thighs—. You have no idea how hot you look like this, all ready for me.

Donghae kneeled behind Hyukjae and grabbed his asscheeks, spreading them open. To the surprise of both his friend and girlfriend, he lowered his head and licked with his tongue from Hyukjae's balls to his puckered hole, sucking on it. Hyukjae let out a deep moan and dropped to his elbows, trying to push himself back against Donghae's hot mouth.

—Holy shit, Donghae —his girlfriend let out.

She was amazed at how bold her boyfriend was acting tonight. She knew how much Donghae liked to go down on her, but she never thought that he would dare to go down on his own friend like that. Instead of feeling jealous, she felt extremely aroused by the sight in front of her.

Donghae kept sucking and licking Hyukjae's entrance until it was loose enough to slip his tongue inside, pushing it in and out. At that point Hyukjae was a mess of moans, lost in all the pleasure he was feeling. It had been a long time since he got his ass rimmed, and even longer since someone did it as good as Donghae. He felt his friend's tongue abandoning his hole for a second, and then he felt a pair of wet lips running down his crack, reaching his hard cock and sucking on the tip.

—Oh, f-fuck!—Hyukjae gasped, reaching back to grab Donghae's head.

Donghae grabbed Hyukjae's cock with one hand to bring it closer to his face and suck on it as deep as he could. Hyukjae was getting close to his release when Donghae suddenly stopped and moved his head away.

—I'm going to put my fingers inside you now, okay? —Donghae warned him.

Hyukjae whined in anticipation, burying his face on the sheets.

—Is that a "yes" or "no"? —Donghae asked him, groping one of his asscheeks.

—Y-yes! Please…

Donghae grabbed the bottle of lube and dripped some of it on his fingers, warming it up. He also poured a little over Hyukjae's hole, just to make sure everything was slippery enough not to hurt him. He spread his ass again and slowly pushed one finger inside but only the first knuckle, just to tease Hyukjae for a little bit. He slowly slid it in and out, until an impatient Hyukjae groaned and pushed himself back until Donghae's finger was fully inside. Donghae laughed and bit one of Hyukjae's asscheeks, sliding his finger out of his hole just to push another one next to it. Hyukjae let out incoherent moans while biting the sheets, trying hard to control himself and not sound like a desperate whore but failing miserably at it.

Donghae ran his free hand up his friend's back until he reached his hair, grabbing a handful of it and yanking his head up.

—Let us hear you, baby. How does it feel?

—Deeper, push them deeper… —Hyukjae pleaded, eyes closed.

—You think you can handle another finger?

—Y-yes, please! Ughhh, I-I can h-handle… t-two more…

Donghae decided to test his friend's words, letting go of his hair and pulling his fingers out of his hole. He put more lube on his fingers and pushed four of them inside at the same time. Hyukjae let out a strangled scream, feeling the stretch and the slight burn on his hole. Donghae slid his fingers in and out, spreading them inside Hyukjae, and a few seconds later Hyukjae reached back and grabbed his arm.

—Fuck, right there! Right there! —Hyukjae pleaded.

—There? —Donghae asked, feeling his fingers bumping against Hyukjae's prostate—. Are you going to cum just like this or do you want more?

—M-more, please!

Donghae bit his lips and reached his free hand to grab Hyukjae's cock, jerking him off in sync with his fingers. Hyukjae kept moaning and rocking back and forth on the bed, attempting to fuck himself even deeper with his friend's fingers. Donghae started moving both his hands faster, determined to make him come.

—A-ah, Donghae… I'm c-c-coming, please d-don't stop… —Hyukjae barely managed to say.

He gripped the sheets and came on them with shaky legs and his mouth wide open, letting out a flood of moans and whimpers.

—That's it, baby. Let it out…

Donghae kept stroking his cock and pushing his fingers against his prostate, milking every drop of cum. 

—S-Stop, too much, p-please —Hyukjae whined at the overstimulation.

—We're not over yet —Donghae warned him, carefully slipping his fingers out of Hyukjae's hole and letting go of his cock—. Don't get too comfortable…

Hyukjae let out a small whine and turned around, falling on the bed on his back and closing his eyes. He was tired, but the urge to fuck his friend was stronger. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and looked at Donghae who was at the foot of the bed, cleaning his fingers with a washcloth, and then at his girlfriend, who had her legs spread on the sofa, slowly touching herself over her underwear.

—Are you enjoying the show? —Hyukjae asked her playfully, noticing how wet her panties were.

—Very much, I'm loving the performances so far…

—Get ready for the second act, darling —Donghae said to her, throwing the washcloth on the floor and gripping the edge of the sheets—. Move your ass, Hyukjae.

—Ugh, you just fucked the hell out of me and you want me to move? —Hyukjae whined, grabbing the condom and the bottle of lube and rolling all over the bed so Donghae could take the dirty sheets off and put them away to get cleaned.

After that, Donghae came back to the bed, kneeling on it. He grabbed Hyukjae's ankle and yanked him closer, leaning over him and kissing him deeply. Hyukjae moaned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him even closer. Donghae broke the kiss and moved his face down to rest it against Hyukjae's neck, brushing his hard cock on Hyukjae's leg. Hyukjae noticed what Donghae was trying to do and moved one of his hands to reach for the condom. When he found it, he pushed Donghae away from his body and pressed the small package against his chest.

—I'm not letting you cum on my leg. Fuck me, now —He demanded, looking at Donghae with fierce eyes.

—Yes, sir —Donghae joked, placing another kiss on his lips and grabbing the package.

Donghae got on his knees again so he could easily slide the condom down his cock, while Hyukjae grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it over his already stretched out hole, pressing three fingers inside. Donghae positioned himself over Hyukjae and grabbed his cock again to slide the tip up and down his friend's crack, getting it wet and trying to push it inside next to Hyukjae's fingers. Hyukjae groaned and pushed his fingers out, grabbing the sheets on each side of his waist. He looked at Donghae and spread his legs wider.

—Just fuck me already…

—Tell me if it hurts, please —Donghae softly said against Hyukjae's lips, finally pushing his dick inside.

Hyukjae closed his eyes and moaned with his mouth open, feeling Donghae's cock sliding into his hole inch by inch until it was fully seated inside. They stayed still for a few moments, panting into each other's mouths. After a while, Donghae gave Hyukjae a small kiss and carefully raised up to his knees again.

—Can I move now? —he asked, grabbing Hyukjae's legs and placing them around his waist.

—Yes, p-please —Hyukjae answered with his eyes still closed, afraid of opening them and letting Donghae see how watery they already were. He was feeling extremely overwhelmed with all the sensations his body was experiencing, especially knowing that his best friend was the one making that happen.

Donghae slid his cock out of Hyukjae's hole and dripped more lube on it, pushing it inside again to start fucking him slowly. The pace was torturing for both of them, but Donghae didn't want to hurt Hyukjae or make him feel any discomfort. He knew this wasn't Hyukjae's first time getting fucked, but this was their first time together, so he wanted it to be perfect.

—Fuck, Hyukjae. You're still so tight… —Donghae moaned, feeling his cock rubbing against Hyukjae's insides.

—Please, f-fuck me h-harder… I want to f-feel it tomorrow —Hyukjae pleaded, letting go of the sheets and grabbing the headboard instead to try and fuck himself on Donghae's cock.

—Turn around, then —Donghae said, pulling out of him.

Hyukjae whined and rolled over the bed, positioning on his hands and knees again. Donghae slammed his dick inside of Hyukjae and grabbed his waist to pull him up, making him press his back against Donghae's chest. That way he could go even deeper than before. He shifted his hips and angled his cock trying to find Hyukjae's prostate. A few moments later Hyukjae leaned his head on Donghae's shoulder and let out a deep moan. He felt Hyukjae's nails digging into his thighs and knew that he had reached that spot.

—Right there, Hyukkie? —Donghae whispered on his ear.

—Yes, p-please! It feels so good… I'm g-gonna c-cum again… —Hyukjae muttered, gripping his cock that had gotten hard again from all the stimulation.

Donghae suddenly stopped and pulled out again, pushing Hyukjae over the bed and turning him around.

—Ughhh, what's wrong with you? —Hyukjae asked, getting annoyed at all the interruptions.

—I want to see how you look when you cum.

Donghae steadied himself with his arms on either side of Hyukjae's head and pushed his dick back inside his hole, this time fucking him faster and deeper. Hyukjae threw his head back, lost in pleasure. He dig his nails on Donghae's back as he felt himself getting close to his release.

—D-Donghae, don't stop t-this time, p-please! Please, let me c-cum! —Hyukjae pleaded.

Donghae grabbed Hyukjae's legs and carefully positioned them around his neck, bending Hyukjae almost in half and fucking him mercilessly. Hyukjae felt his cock brushing against Donghae's abs and his prostate getting overstimulated and that was enough to push him over the edge. He clenched his eyes and came between their bodies with a scream. Donghae kept fucking him through it, watching his blissful face. Moments later Hyukjae opened his eyes again and Donghae tried to pull out, moving Hyukjae's legs to rest on the bed again. Hyukjae quickly wrapped his arms around Donghae's waist and tugged him closer, not letting his friend slip his cock out of him.

—Nooo —he whined—. Stay inside…

—B-But I don't want to hurt you, baby —Donghae whispered, kissing his friend's pouty lips.

—You're not hurting me —Hyukjae assured him—. Please, I w-want to ride you…

—Okay, okay, love...

Donghae turned them around and lay on the bed with Hyukjae on top. His cock slipped out but Hyukjae quickly reached back to grab it and easily sank on it again, his hole still wet and loose. He started riding Donghae, moving his hips up and down and around as only an experienced dancer like him could. Donghae gripped Hyukjae's shoulders and yanked him down to kiss him deeply, biting his lips to try and stop his moans from coming out every time Hyukjae's hole clenched around his cock.

Hyukjae broke the kiss and raised up, placing his hands on Donghae's chest.

—Are you close? —he asked Donghae, without stopping his movements.

—Y-yes, keep g-going —Donghae pleaded, clenching his teeth.

Instead of keeping the pace, Hyukjae slowed down, trying to make Donghae last longer. He looked at his friend's girlfriend who was still touching herself on the couch, but this time all her underwear was gone and she had three fingers inside of her.

—Are you still enjoying the show? —Hyukjae asked her with a playful smile.

—You have no idea —she gasped, touching her clit.

—Why don't you come closer, then?

—I don't want to interrupt…

Donghae suddenly looked at her and reached his arm, trying to touch her.

—Baby, come here with us.

She stopped touching herself and grabbed his hand.

—What do you want me to do? —she asked Donghae, getting up from the sofa.

—Sit on my face.

She let out a whimper and got on the bed, positioning herself on her knees with her legs on either side of Donghae's face, facing Hyukjae who had stopped moving and was attentively watching her. She was expecting to make herself cum just by looking at his boyfriend fucking his friend, but she didn't mind getting a little bit of attention from him.

—You're dripping, baby —she heard Donghae speak from under her body—. Did you make yourself cum already? When?

—Like five minutes ago, when Hyukjae did…

—Mmm, we're such a good team —Hyukjae said to her, caressing her cheek.

Donghae grabbed her hips and made her drop herself on his face, his mouth right under her pussy, waiting for her. He ran his tongue over her folds and helped himself with one hand to open her up and suck on her clit. Hyukjae started moving again over Donghae's cock, making him moan under his girlfriend.

—Ughhh, so g-good… —she groaned with her eyes closed, feeling the vibrations of Donghae's moans on her clit. 

She placed her hands on Donghae's chest and started rubbing herself on his face, trying to make herself come. Donghae noticed and slid two fingers inside of her, circling his tongue around her clit. She moaned and looked at Hyukjae in front of her. He had his head thrown back with his fringe all over his eyes and his mouth wide open, completely concentrated in his movements around Donghae's cock.

—Hyukkie —she called him—. I want a kiss…

Hyukjae laughed and stopped moving, grabbing her head and pulling her closer to capture her mouth in a kiss. Donghae whined when he felt that Hyukjae had stopped fucking himself of his cock, also stopping him from coming for the second time that night. So he decided to make his girlfriend cum first, sliding his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. He kept licking and sucking on her clit and then she broke the kiss and grabbed Hyukjae's shoulders.

—Fuck, f-fuck. I'm gonna cum… —she moaned against Hyukjae's lips, clenching around Donghae's fingers and coming on his mouth.

She kept riding her boyfriend's face through her orgasm, kissing Hyukjae's plump lips. A few moments later, when she had recovered a little, she slowly got up from the bed and dropped herself back on the sofa, feeling exhausted.

—Okay, it's your turn now —Donghae spoke, looking at Hyukjae.

He cleaned his lips and chin with the back of his hand and grabbed Hyukjae's cock, jerking him off. Hyukjae groaned, not sure of being able to cum for the third time that night. Still, he started riding Donghae again, this time determined to make his friend come inside of him. He moved faster and pressed himself down on his friend's cock, accidentally brushing the tip against his abused prostate.

—A-ah, it's too m-much—Hyukjae whined.

—C'mon, let's t-try to do it together —Donghae encouraged him, stroking his cock until it got hard again.

—I c-can't…

—Yes, you can. Do it for me, please —Donghae pleaded—. Touch yourself.

Hyukjae whimpered and replaced Donghae's hand on his cock with his own. Donghae got up and sucked one of Hyukjae's nipples into his mouth, grabbing his ass at the same time and bucking his hips up to bump his cock into his sweet spot again.

—Oh G-God, I'm so close again...

—Cum, Hyukkie. L-Let me feel it… —Donghae whispered against Hyukjae's chest, also getting closer to his own release.

Hyukjae moaned one last time before coming on his hand and over Donghae's abs, clenching his hole around Donghae's cock. He didn't spill as much cum as the previous time but this orgasm was definitely the strongest one he had that night. Donghae groaned and slammed deep into Hyukjae a few more times before coming hard and filling up the condom inside of him.

—F-fuck, Hyukjae —Donghae let out, still moving his hips inside his friend's tight hole.

Slowly, Hyukjae pushed Donghae on his back and they fell on the bed, both exhausted and sweating. He buried his head on Donghae's neck as they tried to steady their breaths again. Donghae caressed Hyukjae's back and he whined softly, feeling sleepy already.

—I don't want you to pull out —Hyukjae pleaded.

Donghae smiled and looked at his girlfriend sitting in front of them. She giggled and got up from the sofa, walking over to the bathroom. He sat up on the bed with Hyukjae's arms and legs still wrapped around him and slowly lifted him up until his soft cock slipped out of his hole. Hyukjae whined and hugged Donghae closer.

—C'mon, let's get cleaned up —Donghae whispered and kissed Hyukjae's head, placing him next to him on the bed.

Donghae's girlfriend returned from the bathroom wearing one of his t-shirts and with a couple of wet towels in her hands. Donghae took the condom off while his girlfriend approached him and cleaned his abs and chest, covered with Hyukjae's come. He smiled and kissed her.

—Thank you, my love —Donghae said against her lips.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom to throw away the condom and to put on some clean underwear. In the meantime, his girlfriend started cleaning Hyukjae, who was already half asleep on the bed. Hyukjae felt the warm towel on his body and slowly opened his eyes, looking at her.

—You okay? —she asked him sweetly, kissing his temple.

—Perfect —Hyukjae answered, smiling—. Thank you.

—Thank you for joining us —she said, winking at him.

When Donghae came back from the bathroom, he noticed that his girlfriend had grabbed clean sheets from the closet and made the bed, and now she was helping Hyukjae get under the covers.

—We'll shower later, don't worry —she assured Donghae, knowing how much he didn't like sleeping on clean sheets without showering first.

—Then we'll have to clean the sheets again… —Donghae pouted at her.

—"We"? —she asked playfully, grabbing the bottle of lube from the floor and putting it back inside her bedside table—. I'm the only one that cleans the sheets in this house…

—Someone spoon me, please —Hyukjae interrupted them, turning on his side.

Donghae looked at his girlfriend and she raised one of her eyebrows.

—Big spoon or small spoon? —she asked, already knowing his answer. No matter how much bigger he was than her, Donghae always had to be the small spoon.

—Small spoon —Donghae answered with a smile.

—Of course —she laughed, getting under the covers and hugging Hyukjae from behind.

Donghae laid on the other side of the bed and snuggled himself against Hyukjae's chest. Hyukjae instantly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Two weeks ago, when they joked about doing a threesome, the idea of falling asleep between his best friend and his girlfriend wasn't on Hyukjae's head at all. Now he didn't mind going to sleep like this every night. He loved feeling Donghae's body pressed against him, smelling his soft hair and running his hands through his chest. Later that night, when he thought his friend was already asleep, Hyukjae slowly whispered in his ear.

—I think I love you… and your girlfriend… but I'll always love you more…

Donghae slowly pulled Hyukjae closer and turned his head to the side, looking at him in the eyes with a smile.

—I love you too, Hyukkie —he whispered—. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hyukjae's lips are my kink. How did you notice it?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
